


Desert Entropy

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Alphabet Squadron - Alexander Freed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fluff, Helicopter Rides, House Party, Just all fluff, Las Vegas, Legal Drama, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trans Male Character, Trans Wedge Antilles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Stunning views of the strip! The timeless charms of the desert! Antilles Aerial Tours promises an unforgettable adventure as you fly over Las Vegas, Nevada.Wedge thinks he has seen it all by now. That is, until he spies someone new about town that catches both his eye and his heart. However, this new interest leaves Wyl Lark flustered as he has to push his own date to the side to cover for his boss’ time spent on a personal quest. Nath has other plans, and will do whatever it takes to see that his mild mannered boyfriend is not taken advantage of by his boss, and that their own evening is not spoiled.What does not go to plan, however, is that a VIP passenger believes that an honest mistake was an assassination attempt so, swept up in a heated trial, Wedge enlists Leia Organa to fight on his side, and Wyl gets a little help from some friends. Hopefully they can salvage the business, and keep a budding romance going despite it all.





	1. Land, Sky, and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute and fluffy after Alphabet Squadron. Enjoy!

“So this is where you live?” Wedge asked, stepping _down_ into the space. He knew he was in for something on the humble side when Luke explained just how far outside of the city lived, but this was entirely unexpected. 

Luke simply laughed off the comment, used to such a reaction from visitors. “Uncle Owen wasn’t one for excess. Kinda funny seeing how he moved the whole family so close to Vegas.” 

Taking in the living space taking shape around him, Wedge was a bit surprised at the airiness of the space seeing it was all under a sunken dome in the middle of the Nevada desert, thoughtfully decorated to add to the charm of the dwelling. “It’s nice, though. I like it.” 

Turning back towards the other man, Luke flashed that same bright grin that made Wedge’s heart flutter just so when they had met earlier in the day. Working as a helicopter tour pilot, Wedge met dozens of strangers every day, but when the flustered blonde had wandered into his hangar, incredibly and unbelievably lost seeing as he had made his way inside of a private airport somehow after an Uber dropped him off somewhere nearby, Luke’s face had been burned into his memory. Rather than just let the man walk out, Wedge offered to drive him to his destination, town hall to file for some minor building permit, and back home. And now, as promised, Luke was back to where he had come from. 

It was almost ethereal, really. That is, until the annoyingly loud ringer on Wedge’s phone went off. Glancing down at the screen, the name WYL LARK-DO NOT IGNORE grace his device. The kid only called if something big happened, and with a sorry glance, he apologized to Luke and stepped outside of the home to answer it. 

“Yes, Wyl?” He huffed into the speaker. On the other end, Wyl sounded quite nervous. 

“Where are you? I told you two weeks ago that I’d be leaving early today, and the 5 o’clock showed up early!” 

Swearing under his breath, Wedge leaned against the stone doorway of the home, running his hand down his face. “Something came up. Just, run the safety tape and I’ll be there in thirty to take them out, Lark. Ok?” 

He heard Wyl sigh into the phone, probably glancing at the clock. “Fine. Thirty minutes. Then I’ve really got to go!” 

“I promise.” Hanging up the call, Wedge nearly darted back into the living room where Luke sat on the long sofa, looking far too sweet and alluring at the same time in how he was slightly slouched and peering up at him from under thick bangs. 

“Work call?” He asked, still smiling but not sounding quite as cheery. 

Nodding, Wedge admitted that he’d have to head out. 

“See you around, then!” Luke added to the farewell. Wedge, ever pragmatic, added mentally that it was incredibly unlikely to happen, but decided to indulge the other man. Perhaps, their paths would cross again. Wedge decided that despite all the odds, he would quite like for that to happen. 

On the drive back to the airport, Wedge smacked the steering wheel, sudden frustration welling over. He didn’t even get Luke’s phone number! And it was too late to turn around now, he had promised Wyl he’d be back and if Wedge was anything, he was not late. Plus, Nath would surely rip him a new one if he made them late tonight. 

Pulling into the parking lot, he earned himself a surprise when the rust covered jalopy that Nath Tensent passed off as street legal blared its boat horn at him. 

“Good to see you too, Nath.” Wedge called out to the man, waving once before stepping into the hangar adjacent office he and Wyl used as a base of operations. 

“You made it! Perfect! I’d just die if we missed this show.” Wyl said as he pulled Wedge into a quick embrace. “Safety video had a few ‘skips’ but should be wrapping up in about… thirty seconds. Couple kids in the group, good luck!” And with that he was out the door and climbing in next to his partner. Wedge mentally hoped to the powers that be that Nath drove like a sane person for once, but the squeal of tires proved him to only be wishful. He had no clue what Wyl saw in Nath, but the younger man’s eyes lit up any time Nath was around, or even mentioned, so Wedge just let it be. 

Stepping into the briefing room, he greeted his next charter and ran through his lines. The flight went smoothly, taking the group out over the strip and then towards the desert. When his view became nothing but sky and sand, he could not help himself from scanning the ground for the little stone dome that marked where Luke was. 

* * *

“So that was shit.” Nath stated flatly as they left the theater. “Who thought that it was alright to sell tickets to see singing bubbles.” 

“I thought it was nice.” Wyl commented, leaning into Nath’s shoulder, prompting the taller man to throw a muscular arm over his partner, keeping him close. 

“Nice, sure. But not worth thirty bucks a ticket. And we were in the nosebleed!” 

Elbowing Nath, Wyl chuckled to himself. “Some people just don’t get it. Can’t expect you to understand something so complex.” 

“Complex? That was just a bunch of soap and speakers far as I’m concerned. You want complex, next time the Wookienaughts come to town we’re jumping in the pit.” Nath added, scanning the street for his ride, he parked somewhere around here he was sure. 

“Sounds like a date!” Wyl responded cheerfully. 

Nath was floored. “You do realize that Wookienaughts is a metal band, right? The kind that yell and scream and play so loud your ears ring for two days after?” 

“Chass showed me them a while ago, they have really great energy!” 

Chass, of course. The woman was a menace, really. And coming from Nath, that’s quite an accomplishment. But seeing as she is a DJ, she did have a lot of great taste in music, and he was thankful to her for gently guiding Wyl away from only listening to new age rubbish. 

Wyl squeezed Nath’s hand gently. “You do remember where the car is, right?” 

“Yeah of course. It’s, um. Right around the corner.” Nath hoped, not seeing it on this street. Surely, it was there. 

“Am I going to have to call Wedge for an aerial. Again?” 

Clicking the key fob in his pocket, Nath heard the horn in the distance. “Nope, not this time. Have a little faith in me, hm?” 

“I’d trust you with my life. But not with the life of my bike.” 

Nath knew that Wyl loved him, but that his heart fully and truly belonged to the _Skybird_ , his vintage motorcycle passed from his grandfather, his father, and now to him. “That’s fair.” 

“Three.” Wyl said as he climbed into the passenger side. 

“Two.” Nath retorted with a sharp look, turning the ignition… to no avail. Then again. “Come on, baby.” 

“It’s just not your night.” Wyl joked as the car refused to start on the second night, leaning over the center console to plant a gentle kiss on Nath’s stubble-covered cheek. On the third try, Nath grimaced as the car continued to protest. 

“Not yours either, love.” He grunted, finally getting the car to start on the fourth turn. “There we are.” 

Pulling out into the street, Nath punched it, earning a gleeful shout from Wyl who rolled all the windows down, purposely leaning across Nath’s lap to turn the lever. There was more than just Nath’s speedy tendencies for Wedge to worry about as far as their travel safety went. 

Further, this was all the encouragement Nath needed to pull off the highway. “You do know my apartment is the other way, right?” Wyl cooed. 

“You’ve got tomorrow off, I work when I want, let’s have some fun tonight.” 

Then, they were ripping down a dirt road, sand flying from beneath their tires as pounding music thrummed from the windows, their headlights the only thing penetrating the dark of the desert around them. Reaching into the glove box, Wyl drew a lukewarm flask, flipping back the lid and taking a short sip of the sharp contents. Nath was frankly impressed that Wyl could swallow it down without gagging. At the end of the next track, Nath decided they were far enough out and pulled to the side of the road. There was no significance to the spot other than when he cut the lights, they were truly alone. 

Before his eyes adjusted to the moonlight, Nath heard Wyl take another swig. “Hey, save some for me!” 

Hot lips pressed against his, a smooth hand snaking under his shirt. Pulling Wyl across the console and into his lap with ease, Nath deepened the kiss for a rush of liquor to flow into his mouth. Clever. Swallowing it down, he twisted his tongue against the taste of the drink, and traced the inside of Wyl’s mouth. 

When Wyl broke the kiss, Nath was already breathless, cupping the other man’s firm rear in his hands. Finally able to make out the shape of his boyfriend, he saw his hands toying with the hem of his shirt. 

“I should take that off.” But he really didn’t want to let go of what was filling his hands. 

As if he could read his mind, Wyl sat up on his knees, pulling the shirt with him until it covered Nath’s face as the man reluctantly raised his arms. Leaning forward, Wyl teased him with a kiss through the fabric, nipping at Nath’s lips. 

“Then do it, silly.” Wyl hummed, moving his fingers down to tweak at his nipples. Not needing to be told twice, Nath ripped away the fabric and pulled Wyl’s lithe form against himself. Slipping his hands under the back of Wyl’s top, he quickly removed that from the equation as well. 

“This alright?” Nath asked quietly, hiking up Wyl’s long skirt as he slid a hand along his thigh. 

Enthusiastically, Wyl consented. “Ugh, yes, please Nath…” Dipping his head down into the crook of Nath’s neck, Wyl bit down into the warm, rough skin there, encouraging the other man to cup his package over his undergarment. Grinding his hips against the hand, Wyl tasted iron on his tongue and lapped at the small cut he made. 

“I’ve got a feral little beastie here, hm?” Nath asked, lowering his voice down to a dangerously low pitch, Wyl nearly keening already as the tone danced in his ears. 

“I can do more than just bite.” Wyl replied, sliding down to kneel between Nath’s legs, who kept his hand squeezing gently at Wyl’s straining cock. 

“Oh, I know that, sweet creature that you are.” Nath commented as Wyl opened the fastenings of his pants, and then lowered his undershorts to pull out his own swollen member. 

“Sweet, hm?” Wyl grabbed Nath’s balls, giving them a firm squeeze. Before Nath could cry in pain, his cock was enveloped in wet heat. So, rather, he let out a pleased moan, lacing his other fingers in Wyl’s short hair. Knowing it was best to let Wyl take the lead, he leaned back into the chair, enjoying every second of attention as Wyl’s head bobbed as he took in Nath’s length. 

Nath wasn’t sure if it was the suddenness of the situation, the scenery, or that Wyl was just doing a fantastic job, but he felt himself already nearing climax. Wyl seemed to sense this and suddenly pulled back, yanking on the chair’s recliner control and sending Nath nearly laying vertical. 

“What the-!” Nath exclaimed as Wyl climbed on top of him, taking hold of his thin ponytail in one hand and running another along the shaved side of his scalp. 

“What if I’m not exactly feeling sweet, mm?” He asked in a saccharine tone. Nath knew it all too well and felt his heart rate somehow go up even more. 

“Then do what you will with me.” 

Wyl yanked on the hair in his fist, forcing Nath’s face to the side as he straddled over the man, the flowing fabric of his skirt hanging across Nath’s strong thighs. “Turn over.” 

Nath did not hesitate to do as asked, and as he twisted around Wyl unceremoniously pulled down his trousers. He heard the man then fumble around in the glove box again, this time for a different sort of liquid. He heard the flip of a cap, then a cool tip pressed against his entrance. “Ready?” 

“Do it.” Nath huffed, swearing he could see stars in the back of his seat as Wyl pushed into him. The slight bulb of the man’s piercing always was a shock to feel within him, the metal balls brushing up against all the right placed. As Wyl found his rhythm, and soon Nath’s sweet spot as he deepened his thrusts, Nath felt as if he would come just from the friction of the seat. But once again, just as he was at the edge, Wyl pulled out and finished himself with his hand, spurting across the planes of Nath’s exposed back as he held his hips steady between his legs. 

“Ah… You were close, huh?” Wyl asked, leaning down to then lick at his own essence and drag his nails along the curve of Nath’s wide shoulders. 

“Extremely, damn it all.” 

“You’ll get your chance, big boy.” Wyl jested, digging his nails in and scratching eight marks into Nath’s back all the way from shoulders to tailbone. Nath writhed beneath him, clenching his ass on nothing but air. He was about ready to buck his partner off, turn around and just take care of himself, when a single finger continued along his back and traced the shape of his rear, then spiraling around and in towards his hole. There was no satisfaction of entry, and Wyl flipped off him and over the console with surprising grace. “Now sit up on your knees and turn this way, I want to see you.” 

Again, Nath followed the order, raising his hips and turning his head to the side. His hand soon gripped his member as he saw just how lovely Wyl looked, squatted on the seat beside him with the moon reflecting in his eyes and his mouth set in a loose grin. His other hand trailed up Wyl’s calves, tracing his thighs and then resting on his soft belly, tugging at the bit of loose skin there to draw the man closer. Wyl complied, lowering himself to his elbows to kiss Nath. Slowly, at first, but it quickly deepened. Then, Wyl contorted again, slipping beneath Nath to take his member into his mouth all the way, the head butting up against the back of his mouth. 

Shoving his face back down into the seat, Nath finally came with a grunt. His orgasm spent, Wyl released his softening member, swallowing down the load before moving over for another kiss, this one tasting of salt and essence. 

Returning his seat upright, Nath pulled Wyl back into his lap, both men now gazing out the windscreen as Nath delicately traced Wyl’s front. 

“Love you, Wyl.” He whispered into his ear, gently biting at the lobe. 

“You too.” The man replied dreamily, sinking into Nath’s touch. A streak of motion caught Nath’s eye. 

“That a shooting star? Better make a wish.” 

“Well, I would wish to stay here forever, but I think that’s just Wedge. Had a midnight flight booked.” 

Nath sighed, rolling his eyes. “Of course it is.” 

It was just them, the moon, and the desert. Or at least that’s what they thought. A rap on the passenger door shocked them both. 

Wyl was never so glad he had left his skirt on as now. In the passenger window a man peered in, the smile on his face quickly fading. “Hey, I… Oh shit, I am so sorry- I- Oh my god-!”

Ever quick on his feet, Nath stroked Wyl’s hair comfortingly, the man nearly shaking from the scare. “What’s the big idea?” 

Blue eyes stared back for a moment, as if the man needed to reboot. 

“Sorry I… This is probably going to sound crazy because this is literally the middle of the desert but, well…” 

“Well?” Nath pressed, patience already running thin with this blonde idiot. 

“I was taking a car into town to, uh, thats beside the point. But I needed to get out because… Well I’m stranded now and wondered if I could get a lift back home?” 

Wyl, looking the man over, realized he was just as scared as they were, and slid off of Nath, the larger man scrambling to pull up his pants with a grumble. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m glad you found us. My name is Wyl, what is yours?” 

The man outside seemed to light up. “Wait, oh stars, are you Wyl Lark?” 

“How do you know that?” Nath asked harshly, suspicious of this midnight wanderer. Strange things tended to crop up out of these sorts of situations, after all. 

“Oh, funny story, I got lost earlier today, too, and wound up running into Wedge Antilles. You two work together yeah? I heard him say your name on the phone. Sorry if that was intrusive… Can’t help listening in I guess.” 

Wyl cut the man off with a smirk. “So you’re the pretty little thing he’s had heart-eyes for all afternoon, huh?” 

If the lighting had been better, they would have seen a deep blush populate the man’s face. “Your name?” Nath asked again. 

“Oh, right! Luke, Luke Skywalker. Pleasure to meet you both!” 

“You can ride in the back, Luke Luke Skywalker.” Nath conceited, unlocking the door. “You know the way to your place?” 

“I do, but I would actually like to know if you don’t mind taking me someplace else.” 

Luke didn’t need to explain where exactly he was headed. “It’s on the way.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“So, I don’t mean to pry.” Wyl began, glancing at their new passenger in the back seat. “But how exactly did you end up here again? Can’t imagine any sane person would ditch another in the middle of the desert.” 

Luke, gazing off into the distance, shifted a bit in his seat, uncomfortable. “Well, turns out I didn’t have any cash on me, and my card had been suspended from my account a while ago so when the driver asked for proof that I could pay…” 

“Say no more.” Nath interjected. “Been there plenty of times. You just gotta bluff your way to your destination, then bolt.” 

“Seems so easy when you say it, you scoundrel you.” Wyl joked, rolling his eyes. “Regardless, I’m glad you found us, Luke. This really isn’t a safe place for anyone to be alone.” 

“Yeah, thanks for driving me, by the way. And not being creeps.” 

“Anytime, but are you sure about the creeps part? Kidding, kidding.” Nath added, Wyl elbowing him in the ribs as he noticed another light in the sky. “Besides, looks like we’ll be back just in time for your date.” 

Luke nearly choked on the air. “My what?” 

“Oh don’t play coy!” Wyl teased, turning in his seat and promptly ripping the armrest out of its socket. Fumbling with the plastic piece, he could not help but laugh. “Whoops!” 

“Wyl…” Nath groaned. “You know she’s not too sturdy.” 

“I can fix it!” Luke added a bit too eagerly. Wyl cocked an eyebrow in his direction, handing the armrest over to the other man. 

“Go for it.” And with a few clicks and a snap Luke had the piece back in place. 

“I like this one.” Concluded Nath as he pulled into the hangar, spying the tour company’s white and red helicopter parked in the distance. “Always knew Antilles had good taste.” 

“Really? Last I checked, you thought he was a no-good lazy piece of-”

“Wyl! We have company!” Nath called out, adding in a not quite low enough whisper. “Trying to make him look good before this guy gets the right idea and bails out.” 

The car parked, Luke let himself out, chuckling to himself. “I’ll be the judge of when to stay and when to bail. And I think now I will bail, have a good night and thank you again for the ride, really do appreciate it.” 

“Don’t sweat it.” 

“Just be careful, ok!” Wyl added, and the pair waited for Luke to make it into the office before heading out, onto their next adventure of the night. 

×-×-×

“Hello?” Luke asked as he entered the familiar space, sweeping his gaze across it to find a single figure hunched over a desk, jotting something down on a calendar. 

Not looking up, Wedge started to respond before the voice registered. “Sorry, we’re closed… Wait.” Moving his gaze from the calendar, Wedge was greeted with something he’d been thinking about for most of the evening. 

“How’d you get here?” Wedge asked, a bit prematurely seeing his answer rang out from just outside. Nath blared the custom boat horn of his car before the squealing of tires signaled their leave. “Do I want to know?” 

“It’s a long story…” Luke replied softly, taking a few small steps closer to Wedge, finally making eye contact with the other man. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He uttered. Wedge nearly wanted to pinch himself, was he dreaming? 

“Same, yeah. Oh stars I’m terrible at this.” He groaned, already losing confidence. He’d thought _about_ Luke but not what to do or say when _with_ Luke. 

Nothing could deflate the smile painting the blonde’s soft features, however, and he leaned over the table to peer at what Wedge had been jotting down. From his seat, Wedge wondered if the pose was intentional so that he could peer down the deep v-neck of his shirt, and tried not to stare. The view was spectacular. 

“Appointment tomorrow morning, hm? Guess it is pretty silly for me to come all this way assuming you’d want to go out…” 

“I do!” Wedge quickly spoke, a bit too loud, causing Luke to jerk a bit, but that damned smile still remained. He forced his own lips to curl up, but was sure it looked ridiculous as soon as he did it. 

“Don’t you need to get some sleep? Piloting is serious business.” 

“Wyl can cover for me.” Wedge offered. Hell, he’d stay up for a week straight if it meant he had a chance with Luke. 

“If you say so. Should probably give him a ring before Nath takes him back out again.” 

Wedge sighed. “Please don’t tell me what they are up to, or just how you found them. I prefer the bliss of ignorance when it comes to Nath Tensent and whatever he fancies to do with Wyl.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

The call went just splendidly. 

“How early!?” Nath’s voice boomed over the line. 

“Do you have me on speaker?” Wedge retorted, already regretting this. An encouraging glance from Luke restored his faith, however. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Wyl added. “I can do seven, I guess.” 

“Can you? Really?” Nath roared. “This is poor practice! Employee abuse! I have half a mind to call the Better Business Bureau on you, Antilles!” 

“You’re a lifesaver, Wyl.” Wedge concluded, choosing as always to ignore Nath. 

“You owe Wyl a favor after this.” Grumbled Nath, calmed by some action on Wyl’s part. Probably some eyelash batting and a kiss pressed into his cheek. 

“Noted.” Ending the call, Wedge slumped further in his chair. “So that’s settled. Where to?” 

“Unless we are going to a traffic cone convention, you may want to change as well.” Luke added with a thinly veiled laugh. Wedge remembered he was still in a bright orange jumpsuit. It was the cheapest one he could find, a large kid’s size from the second hand equipment shop. Needless to say, this was the only advantage Wedge would acknowledge his small frame offered. He also distinctly remembered the salesperson making a comment about how nice it was that he was teaching his son to fly… That had stung. Wyl had been lucky in scoring a more muted dark green ensemble, and from the adult section too. 

“Right, of course. Be right back.” Slipping into the hall and into his locker, Wedge practically tore off his jumpsuit and changed into a black top with a high collar and pants, layering a light white and red jacket on top. As hot as it was during the day, the temperatures could really drop at night and Wedge was especially sensitive to the cold. 

When he returned, Luke was speechless. He knew Wedge was cute, but now in a more form fitting outfit, the man’s attractiveness became dialed to eleven. “Post a warning maybe next time.” He mused under his breath. 

“A warning? What?” Wedge cocked his head, quite confused, and also feeling a bit exposed as Luke’s bright blue eyes trailed over his body. Maybe he should have just insisted to keep the jumpsuit on. Dealing with attention was not one of Wedge’s strengths and despite all of his feelings part of him wished to disappear. 

Rather, Luke took a step closer. “Could have given me a heads up that you were so hot.” Reaching a hand out, he offered it to Wedge, the loose long sleeve of his white shirt hanging down before him like a sort of wing. The wing of an angel, Wedge considered, frozen to the spot. 

“Too much?” Luke finally added, hand dropping to his side as he seemed to find his toes interesting to look at. “Sorry… Aunt Beru always told me I was too direct. Jeez, what was I thinking…” 

Finally snapping out of his shocked state, Wedge shook his head. “No, Luke. Please, don’t stop. It's adorable. You’re adorable.” 

Again, Luke was just flabbergasted, certain his face was more flush than pale. “Oh.” 

“There’s a bar just down the street. The place is a dump but there’s no tourists, and the food won’t make you sick. Trust me, that's quite rare around here.” Wedge blurted out, just trying to break the silence. 

Luke nodded enthusiastically. “Sounds perfect, so long as you’ll be there.” And so they took off. 

Walking down the street, and then to the bar in question, the men secured two stools off to the side and Wedge got his usual, a rum and coke, but Luke ordered something much less intense. 

“One Shirley temple please!” He beamed to the passive man behind the counter who complied with a curt nod, turning away to make the drinks. 

“Not one for libations?” Wedge asked, kicking himself for not asking first. Of course someone like Luke wouldn’t be a drinker! Why was he such a fool! 

Luke could sense the misery quickly starting to radiate off of Wedge and sought to stop it short, placing a well meaning hand on the man’s thigh. “You enjoy yours, and I’ll enjoy mine. Not like we’ll be flying tonight.” 

Wedge considered the statement for a moment, flagging the bartender back down before his drink was finished. “Mind making it two temples? We’ve got somewhere to be after this.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luke asked, genuinely confused. 

Wedge smiled genuinely as two bright red glasses were set before them, complete with a cherry floating on top. “Forgot that I had to calibrate some stuff before leaving, figure we could take it up for a quick spin too.” 

Luke’s eyes widened in awe. “You’re kidding.” 

“Nope, honest truth.” 

Ever since he could walk, Luke had dreamed of flying. Of course, in life, not everything goes to plan and between Owen’s failing moisture capturing invention business and his poor progress at school, never making it past the eleventh grade, the skies could never be unlocked for the man. But now was his chance, and with a dashing lad at the controls! “I’m not sure if I could ever explain how much this means to me.” 

In truth, getting back in the cockpit was the last thing Wedge wanted right now, but he had a hunch that this would be the ticket, and he turned out to be completely correct. “Don’t mention it.” 

“What do you mean? This is huge, Wedge. Huge!” 

“No, seriously, don’t mention it to anyone. I preach up and down that there are no free rides, you have no idea how often Wyl has begged to take the chopper out for some vacation with Nath.” 

“Oh, ok. Promise! Cross my heart and hope to die, pins and needles in my eyes!” Luke sung out, taking a long sip of his sweet beverage after. 

Wedge could only grin back. He was completely, utterly, and entirely infatuated with Luke. From his sweet looks to his bright charisma, the man was immaculate and how the powers that be had allowed for him to be interested in skinny, awkward Wedge completely baffled the man. But life had not given him many chances, so the ones he was offered he chased as far as he could, clinging to them like a lifeline, and he was not about to let Luke out of his grasp. 

Plucking the sweetened red cherry for his drink, Wedge noticed Luke eyeing it hungrily, his own cherry gone the moment the drink had arrived. Waggling it a bit in front of the man, the bright blue eyes followed, all the way to between Wedge’s teeth where he held the cherry in place in his mouth. Wiggling his eyebrows, Wedge brazenly dared Luke to take it, the stem facing outwards. 

Reaching with his hand, Luke grasped the stem and pulled, but Wedge dug his teeth in, causing the stem to separate from the fruit. Luke grunted, disappointed. Making as innocent a face as he could muster with his teeth bared, Wedge raised his hands up, palms raised as if to say ‘I didn’t do anything!’ 

“The entire reason I ordered what I did is for the cherry, you know.” Luke said cryptically, leaning in closer. “And since we are leaving soon, I won’t have a chance to order another of my own, will I?” 

Squinting his eyes at the other man, Wedge tried to parse just what Luke was trying to say. And was he getting closer still? Wait why are his eyes closing? 

Inhaling slowly, Luke opened his mouth and planted his lips on Wedge’s, biting the cherry gently and snaking his tongue around it to taste. Unable to resist, Wedge deepened the kiss, his hands snaking around Luke to hold him in place. Then, taking it in, Luke pulled the cherry from Wedge’s open jaw and sat back, chewing with a most smug expression. “Thank you!” He said through the fruit. 

Mouth still agape, Wedge starred up at Luke. “You kissed me.” 

“You’re the one who put the cherry there!” A short silent pause rang between them, the buzz of the bar around them unheard. “Was it nice?” 

“Oh, yes, wonderful. I’d like another… Honestly.” 

Luke shot Wedge a sly, playful smile. “I see. Let’s go!” Slipping off the stool, Luke slid into the crowd, towards the door. 

Leaving plenty of cash to cover the tab, Wedge trotted off after him, but not before reaching over the bar for another surprise when the bartender’s back was turned. “Wait up!” He called out as he saw Luke pass through the front door. 

“Walk faster, then!” Luke shouted as he began to sprint down the street. 

“But it’s… The other way.” Wedge murmured before taking off after Luke. “Hey! I’ve got something you might like!” He shouted after Luke crossed a street with a red crossing sign, just barely dodging a taxi. Stopping at the other side of the street, Luke turned towards him, curiosity peaked. 

Wedge held out a small red sphere, holding it up to his mouth to run his tongue across it. “You want it? Come get it!” Popping it into his mouth with extreme satisfaction, Wedge tore in the opposite direction. Not exactly a track star, however, Luke caught back up before they were even back in front of the bar, long arms wrapping around his upper body and slowing him, then turning him around. Luke, being a solid inch taller than Wedge, stooped down ever so slightly to press his lips to Wedge’s again, peeling them apart with his tongue and nipping at the soft skin there. 

In just seconds, the third cherry had been conceded, Wedge taking a pass through Luke’s soft locks as his own prize, tangling deft fingers in the blonde strands. 

Rather than pull back, however, Luke kept kissing Wedge, backing them up against a wall, in a bit of shadow cast by a towering billboard. Trailing his hands down, Wedge delicately traced the shape of Luke’s back over the soft fabric of his shirt. 

“Touch me.” Luke pleaded into his mouth, pressing his body against his and cupping Wedge’s face in his hands. Not wanting to disappoint, Wedge snaked his hands under the loose fitting shirt, feeling warm smooth skin and peach fuzz beneath his fingers. He followed the line of his spine back up to strong shoulders, squeezing them before falling back down again, all the while enveloped in their kiss. 

Feeling himself grow hard, Wedge ground his hips against Luke, to find that the other man was aroused just as much, the sensation confirmed by a low whimper entering his mouth. “So, about that ride…” Wedge asked softly, Luke moving to kiss along his brow, standing on his toes and dragging his groin against Wedge to do so. 

“Later… Just promise.” Luke nearly whined, obviously torn. 

“I’ll get you up there, and not just once. Promise. Besides, it's better to do a first ride during the day, I’ve found. You can see for miles, it's incredible.” Wedge swore, grabbing at Luke’s belt to pull him back down to eye level. “Besides, you already started running towards my place.” 

“Guess mine is a bit of a hike, huh?” 

Wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist, Wedge pulled them back out onto the sidewalk. “If we walked, the sun would rise before we got there. I’m just two blocks down the road.” He stopped, facing Luke again with a serious expression. “My car is back at the airport, if you would rather go home I’m happy to take you back.” 

Luke nodded, taking a moment to fully make up his mind. It was a very short moment. “I’m sure, let’s go to your place.” 

x-x-x

Wedge’s apartment was rather sizable for its prime location. That was, until one realized that he had three flat mates. Lucky for the pair, Tycho, Wes, and Hobbie were all out tonight. One benefit of rooming with commercial pilots is they were only there half the time, and only made half the mess for Wedge to pick up after them. 

“This place is beautiful.” Luke commented as he ran a hand along the cool stone countertop of the kitchen as they walked past it, towards the bedrooms. 

“We make do.” Wedge joked, opening his door to reveal a simply decorated space. Model planes lined a high shelf and a desk with neatly stacked books atop it sat in the corner. But the main attraction was the bed, beckoning them with pristine sheets. Flipping a switch, Wedge turned on the soft light of a bedside lamp as Luke marveled at the models. “Did you make all these?” 

“Most of them, yeah. My parents used to gift me the kits, and the hobby stuck.” 

Luke instantly recognized the cloaked sorrow in Wedge’s tone. He’d never met his own parents, and the aunt and uncle who raised him had also passed some time ago. He’d never admit it, but that grief was the main reason he’d finally dropped out of school and worked on Owen’s invention, living off of their savings and a few odd jobs from their distant neighbor, the eccentric hermit Ben Kenobi, until the prototype would be ready for sales. 

Wanting to change the subject, Luke plopped down on the edge of the bed. “So, now what?” He asked with a wink. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Six Months Later…_

“I can’t believe it!” Wedge exclaimed, tossing his bag down on the sofa before sinking down into it himself. Luke came around to stand behind him, massaging his boyfriend’s shoulders through the suit jacket he wore. The shoulders were hot from the sun blazing on them as Wedge had simply walked from his car and into their shared dome-home. 

“You’re not guilty, it will be fine.” Luke assured him, kneading out the tension. 

“I just am in shock I even have to fight this. You make one mistake when taking up an ambassador and they come for you on attempted assasination charges.” Wedge argued, too tired to even throw his hands up, but his tone spoke of his exasperation. 

A knock on the door pulled both men’s attention. “I’ll get it, you stay put.” Luke offered, walking to the doorway. Peeping through the small hole in the wooden door, Luke spied a woman with braided brown hair in a white pantsuit shuffling through papers. Hoping it wasn’t another one of Ambassador Palpatine’s lawyers, he opened the door. “May I help-” 

The woman interrupted him without even looking up. “You sure are hard to find, living way out here. Anyways, Tarkin may have ran us through the ringer today but those flight records you brought should put you in the clear… Wait, who are you?” 

Seeing a strange familiarity in the woman’s brown eyes, Luke eyes her curiously as he stepped back from the door. “Wedge, its for you.” 

Wedge had already risen and stood behind Luke in the narrow doorway. “Figured it would be. Hello again, Ms. Organa. Come in.” 

“Please, Wedge, just call me Leia.” She added, following the two men into the living area. “And you are?” 

Luke blushed a bit, realizing he’d never introduced himself. “Luke Skywalked, ma’am.” 

“Oh jeez do I really look that old? Ma’am is my mother.” Leia lamented, laying her papers down on the table. “I came over so that you could explain the record to me, if you have a moment, so we will be better prepared Monday.” 

“Right, of course.” Wedge responded, settling down at the table across from Leia. 

Luke, knowing he’d only distract the pair, wandered off to the kitchen. “I’ll make some tea.” 

The entire time that he sat waiting for the pot to boil, he could not shake the feeling that he’d met Leia before. Only the buzz of his phone distracted him from the thought. 

_CrazyOldBen: Hello there Luke. I was wondering if you would be able to stop by this evening to look at FarToo, he’s been acting up again and the sand is really starting to build up in here. Thanks, Ben._

Of course. Ben’s Roomba, lovingly named FarToo because “He’s far too gone to do the job right!” was in need of another tune up. Ben lived modestly and thus needed an extra hand keeping the sand from overtaking his home through screen windows and often left open doors. Perhaps this would prove to be a good opportunity to introduce Wedge to Ben, the pilot had been curious about his nearest ‘neighbor’ ever since Luke mentioned him one day. 

Then, as the tea kettle announced that the water was ready with a high whistle, it hit him. Storming towards the table, Luke blurted out. “Uncle Owen once knew a man named Organa!” 

Wedge gave Luke an odd look as Leia turned to Luke with an inquisitive glint in her eye. “Did he now?” 

“Yeah, used to talk about him. Wonder if you are related?” 

Leia sighed. “There’s plenty of Organas out there, do you remember his first name?” 

Now, Luke had to think again, muttering to himself as he turned back for the tea pot and some mugs. As he finished pouring out the final cup, he had a second epiphany. “Basil! Basil Organa that’s it.” 

“Do you mean Bail?” Leia asked with a hint of sarcasm. Wedge shook his head with a chuckle at the display. 

Luke was unfazed however. “Oh, yeah! Bail! That makes more sense. Are you related?” 

Leia nodded. “Yeah, he’s my father. Funny you say Owen, because I’ve heard that name many times before from him.” 

“Small world, hm?” Wedge mused. 

“No kidding.” Luke added, serving tea and sitting quietly across the room with his phone. When Leia finally left an hour later, Wedge looked absolutely drained. 

In an attempt to cheer his partner up, Luke broke out the good news. “So, seeing that you’re grounded until the whole trial thing is over, there is something I would love to do with you tomorrow.” 

Wedge nearly groaned at the reminder that he’d not been up in over two weeks, but was interested in Luke’s offer. “What’s the plan?” 

“Ben text me, figured you might want to finally meet the legend himself.” 

“There is nothing I’d rather do more, Luke.” Wedge joked, but he definitely was interested in putting a face to the stories he’d heard. “But first, sleep.” 

Setting the empty mugs in the sink, Luke walked with Wedge into the bedroom. Luke helped Wedge out of his suit and pulled off his own shirt, laying down beside the man who promptly curled up into him, pulling him closer still. Hardly five minutes passed before soft breaths evened out, Wedge falling asleep in Luke’s arms. 

x-x-x

Where Luke’s home was a dome rising from the earth, Ben Kenobi’s abode was a cube etched from the cliffside. Wedge, who thought he’d seen it all, was positively taken aback by it. “Whoa.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” Luke agreed as he parked under a small overhang in the rock face, next to a gated pen. “Hey there, Eopie!” Luke called out, peering into the pen. Wedge was about to ask just what he was greeting when the sandy head of a camel rose up to peer at the new visitors. 

Wedge had no doubt now that all of the stories he’d heard of Ben were true, seeing that the camel was not a farce. Perhaps it really was possible to scare off a horde of rattlesnakes with nothing but your own voice. 

“Luke! And friend of Luke! Hello!” A wizened voice called from behind, and Wedge turned around to face a man with a short white beard wearing brown robes. “Come in, come in. Far too hot to linger.” 

Accepting the invitation, Luke and Wedge entered the home where they were greeted with a little white and blue robot bumping into their ankles and beeping wildly. Luke bent down to pat the small thing and then scoop it up. “I missed you too, buddy.” 

“FarToo is not sentient, Luke.” Ben commented with an amused smile, sitting down on a stone ledge carved into the wall of his home. “But I have missed you dearly, it is good to see you are well.” Turning to Wedge, Ben continued. “And you must be the ever storied Wedge. I have heard much about you.” 

Finding it absolutely adorable that Luke would brag about him to his friend, Wedge offered his hand. “As I you, it is a pleasure to meet in person.” 

After a firm shake, Wedge settled on a wicker stool as Luke already began fiddling with FarToo on a work bench. 

“I’ve got a new idea that might prevent all these breakdowns.” Luke began as he popped off a panel. “We can connect FarToo to CeeThree so that he can run diagnostics and keep him on track.” 

Wedge was incredibly confused, but Ben nodded sagely. “You know what you are doing, Luke. I trust you.” 

Before Wedge could ask, Luke explained. “CeeThree, or C3PO, is the Companion Computer Chip Personal Output. It's a modified search engine and processor so that Ben can stay connected to the world in his own way.” 

“I can give a demonstration.” Ben offered with a grin. Wedge gestured for him to do just that. “CeeThree, would you mind turning on the fan, and letting me know what temperature it is outside?” 

“Certainly, one moment please.” A gold-colored speaker said from its mount in the corner of the room. 

“Take your time.” Ben replied, and then the fan came to life, whirring above them. 

“It is currently ninety seven degrees fahrenheit external temperature. Would you like the evening forecast?” CeeThree offered. 

“No, but thank you very much CeeThree.” 

“Anytime, sir.” 

“Impressive.” Wedge mused. “You built that yourself, Luke?” 

Twisting something inside of FarToo’s chassis, Luke took a moment to reply. “Yeah, it was nothing. Just a bit of personality coding and what not.” 

“It’s incredible.” Wedge added. “I know plenty of people who would kill for a hands free computer. A bit of tweaking and I think we could sell this.” 

Luke turned around, his eyes glittering like diamonds. “Really?” 

“For sure.” 

“It has been quite helpful around here.” Ben added thoughtfully. 

Wedge’s phone then rang, and seeing it was Wyl he stepped outside to take the call. “Yes?” 

“Hey Wedge! You know how you said all the bad publicity we are getting was going to slow business?” Wyl said into the receiver. 

“Yes, why?” Wedge was not sure he liked where this was going.

“Well it turns out a lot of people HATE Palpatine and want to help us and we’re booked for the next four months solid. Just wanted to give you a heads up for when Nath shows up to drag you into the cockpit himself.” 

Wedge sighed. “You know I’m legally not allowed anywhere near the helicopter, right?” 

“Yeah, I know. Just a pleasant thought.” 

Not pleasant to me, thought Wedge. Wyl continued. “If you know anyone who could help, I really need it. Four flights a day is running me ragged.” 

Wedge considered this for a moment, and remembered his old roommates. “I know a few guys, going to send you their numbers to see if anyone can sign on. That work?” 

“You’re a lifesaver, Wedge!” So, taking a moment to shoot off the contacts for Hobbie, Tycho, and Wes, Wedge then went back into the home to find Luke wearing quite the ghastly expression. 

“What happened?” Wedge asked carefully, slipping his phone into his pocket. 

Ben gave him a grim look. “I believe I have said too much.” 

* * *

“Oh thank you so much, see you in the morning... No, I don’t need to do a background check, just bring your papers over from Alliance Air... Perfect!” Hanging up the call, Wyl sank into the beanbag chair he sat on like it were a cloud. 

“Sounds like we finally got a break. Who was that?” Nath asked from his perch on the bed, closing the comic he had been browsing as Wyl called the contacts Wedge had provided. 

“Some guy named Tycho. Seems nice, has a clean record, and most importantly he’s available this week!” Wyl exclaimed. It had worked out perfectly, with Tycho singing on immediately, then relieved by Wes the following and then Hobbie was available two weeks out, just in case Wedge was still held up in the legal grinder. 

At this rate, they may need to hire these guys permanently and purchase a second helicopter, Wyl mused. Wyl also realized that in the time it has taken to make his calls, Nath had stripped down to nothing but his undershorts. Seeing Wyl stare, Nath chuckled. 

“Air conditioner is cranking but it's still a sauna in here, no?” Nath defended himself, laying back on the bed with his arms outstretched, landing with a soft thud. 

“Maybe we should give Caern a call, get a technician up here to look at it.” Their landlord, Caern Adan, was not the most personable of people but he ran a tight building so that when there were complaints, they would be addressed fairly quickly. At least, that’s what Wyl thought. 

“You really think that space cadet is going to pay for someone to look at something ‘blowing a little less cool’?” Nath retorted, annoyed. He was convinced that Caern was an alien who came to earth just to mess with him personally. 

“Don’t get started about the antenna again, Nath.” Wyl joked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and rest a hand on Nath’s calf. 

“I’ve seen them!” Nath argued, holding two fingers up over his head. “Why else do you think he wears that stupid straw hat everywhere he goes?” 

“This isn’t one of your comics, and it’s hot outside, he’s the smartest of us all keeping the sun off his head.” 

Leaning forward with a groan, Nath pulled Wyl into his lap, reaching under his loose shirt, one of his own actually Nath thought idly, to tickle at his soft tummy. “Don’t come crying to me when he comes to get ya, then!” 

“Stop it!” Wyl laughed, writhing and pushing Nath’s arms away. “You know I’m right and are just being a big baby about it!” 

“Perhaps.” Nath concluded, pressing a gentle kiss into Wyl’s neck as he calmed down, caressing the man instead of tickling. 

Turning around, Wyl kneeled over Nath and planted a kiss to his lips, putting his arms around Nath’s neck. “I’ll take perhaps.” Then, pulling away from Nath, Wyl stood up and started leaving the room. “Now then, I would like some ice cream. Put some clothes on and I’ll take you with.” 

His movements were not urgent in any way, but Nath definitely wanted to join. Putting on the first pair of jeans and shirt he encountered in the drawer, Nath followed Wyl down to the garage where he was wheeling out _Skybird_. 

“Glad you could make it.” Wyl joked, throwing his leg over the seat of the motorcycle and turning the key. 

Plunking Wyl’s bulky white helmet on his head, Nath strapped his own black headgear on before mounting behind the man. “Safety is sexy.” 

Lowering the yellow visor and clipping the strap, Wyl laughed heartily. “Darn there goes my hairdo.” 

Pulling his goggles down over his eyes, Nath retorted. “We both know you have gel in the side pouch so don’t give me that.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Alright. Hold on!” With a quick revv of the motor Wyl pulled out into traffic, and Nath took great joy in wrapping his arms around Wyl’s slender frame. He could hold on just fine without this extra precaution, but he’d never tell Wyl that, and he was fairly certain Wyl enjoyed the contact. 


	4. Chapter 4

Frustrated, Luke paced Ben’s small living space. “So, apparently, Palpatine is my dad?” 

Ben shook his head. “That’s not what I said. Vader, his bodyguard, is your father.” 

All Wedge could do is stare in shock, processing it all. 

“And I guess I have a sister too? Ben, what the fuck?” 

“Language!” 

“Sorry. But this is a lot to take in!” 

So, again, Ben explained it all. That Vader had come from a poor family, but worked his way up the ladder in the police force. The police force where Ben had once worked. There had been a large scandal between them and a senator decades ago that Ben would only glaze over that lead to Luke and his sister being born, but their mother had died and Vader refused the twins. So, Ben had found them loving homes and ensured that they never learned of their parentage, that is until now. 

“So, who is she?” Luke asked softly, collapsed on the floor, sitting against the wall next to Wedge, who stroked his hand supportively. 

Ben was already pained to have spilled so much already. But, he had already started and knew that Luke deserved the full truth. 

“I had given you to Owen and Beru, and she had been given to Breha and Bail Organa.” 

Now, it was Wedge’s turn to gasp. “So my lawyer is your sister?” 

Luke slumped lower somehow. “I guess so.” 

Ben smiled. “So you have met? Wonderful!” 

Luke shook his head. “How am I going to explain this. She just told me today that Bail is her father. And not the adopted kind, I don’t think.” 

Wedge scrambled for an idea or suggestion. “We don’t have to tell her.” 

Luke gave him a pained look that told Wedge that yes, they would have to reveal the truth. 

“Then maybe we tell her after the trial?” 

Again, Luke did not seem too excited about the suggestion. 

“I’ll invite her over for dinner.” Wedge conceded. Luke smiled a bit in thanks. 

“Sounds like you both have your evening booked, then. Better head home, don’t worry about little old me.” Ben commented, moving towards a side room. 

With a long exhale, Luke got back up on his feet. “Been good seeing you, Ben.” 

“Best of luck to you both. Drive safe.” 

Making their way out, Wedge felt a firm grasp on his upper arm as Luke jumped ahead to say farewell to Eopie. 

“He’s a good one.” Ben said softly. 

“I know.” Wedge replied with a soft sigh. 

“Sorry for sticking a thorn in your day, but I think it was time.” 

Wedge nodded, not quite sure how to respond to that. 

“You take care of him now. And he’ll take care of you.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Ready to head out?” Luke call out from the passenger side. 

The door shutting behind him, Wedge climbed into the car. “Sure, I’ll give Leia a call.” 

x-x-x 

When they told her, she burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Wedge asked, all the tension he had built up within him since the visit with Ben coming out at once leading to a harsh tone. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just… Dad told me a while ago. Figure that the one who raised me is my real father, genetics be damned. Just not about the whole brother thing. Sort of funny how much you two were freaking out about it. And from the sound of it, I don’t think he knew either.” 

Luke exhaled, processing this all. “So, I guess we’re family.” 

“Yeah, guess so.” 

Wedge rounded the table, opening a cabinet. “A toast?” 

Clinking glasses together, the trio shared a drink and settled into what was now their reality. Luke especially was beaming. He knew that, with Wedge and Ben around, he’d never be alone. But there really was something special about this sort of revelation. 

“I have a sister.” He said softly, giggling into his glass. Wedge planted a kiss on the crown of his head before sitting back down beside him. 

“And I also have a huge case to prepare for, brother.” Leia added. “Your partner has found himself in quite a bit of trouble. And there’s more.” 

Wedge braced himself. “What?” 

“I wasn’t going to call you until tomorrow morning, because it didn’t seem important at the time. But after I did some digging around, I think I want some answers.” Pausing briefly, Leia double checked a note on her phone. 

“What do you know about someone named Mariana Antilles?” 

Wedge’s face hardened. “Who told you about that?” 

“I had to go back to the courthouse to pick up some papers and I ran into Tarkin, I swear I can smell his foul stench a mile away. Anyway, he was talking about her, and the name caught my ear, seeing the last names lined up. Figure it might be family, but then when I went into the records, it looks like she’s dead.” 

“Dead is one way to put it.” He added flatly. 

“Well, Tarkin seems to think it can serve as something against you. I am sorry to ask this, but are you the reason she’s gone?” 

“You could say that.” Wedge replied, folding his arms across his chest protectively. Luke wrapped an arm around his shoulder, not liking where this was going one bit. 

Leia huffed, exasperated. “You could have mentioned this before we tried to present you as having a perfect record!” Taking notes feverishly, she chewed on her bottom lip. “Now’s the time for honesty Wedge, so I can try and make some soft of defense.” 

His tone sharp, Wedge hissed out something he’d been working for many years to never have to bring up again. “She _was_ me, Leia. I _was_ Mariana.” 

Understanding painting her features, Leia set down her pen, looking Wedge in the eyes sincerely. “I-”

Wedge shook his head. “No, please. We’re done here tonight. Thank you for coming over, I’m sure Luke appreciated it greatly, but I think it's time for you to go.” 

Leia rose. “Thank you for having me.” Turning to Luke she added. “You have my number, I hope we can catch up soon.” And then she was gone. 

“Damn it all, Tarkin really had to bring that up, of all things. How does that even help his case!?” Wedge asked, keeping his arms crossed. 

Luke put his other arm around Wedge, pulling him into an embrace and kissing his temple. “Tarkin’s a snake, maybe he’s just going to try and throw you off by bringing it up.” 

Wedge sighed into the hold, pulling Luke closer. “If so, I guess I owe Leia thanks for giving me a heads up. At least now I’ll be ready to face it.” 

“Mm-hm. If the records are as sparse as Leia says, though, how does he know?” 

Somehow, Wedge managed to look even more upset. “When I was fresh out of flight school, I was hired by a private jet company and happened to be assigned to a certain Wilhuff Tarkin a few times during my transition, had to introduce myself twice to him and I suppose the memory stuck. Figured he might recognize me, but I’m still baffled why he’d waste his breath bringing it up.” 

“Bastard.” Luke swore, a somewhat rare thing for the man. 

“Yeah. Let’s go to bed, it's been far too long of a day.” Wedge offered, feeling utterly drained, somehow even more so than yesterday. 

Luke, suddenly fighting back a yawn, agreed wholeheartedly, scooping Wedge up into his arms and then depositing him in bed with a toss, earning a soft laugh. “What are you doing?” 

“If they won’t let you in the helicopter, figure I’d get you up another way!” 

“Very clever.” Wedge beamed. “Bit lonely up here though. Would love some company.” 

Launching himself into the bed with a jump, Luke spread his arm, flopping down where Wedge had just been, the other man having to roll over to avoid being leapt upon. “Watch it!” 

“You’re strong, you can take it!” Luke joked, gathering Wedge in his arms. Turning to face the other man, Wedge pressed his forehead into Luke’s, inhaling deeply. 

“Not giving me much of a choice, hm?” He whispered, tilting his chin to kiss Luke softly. After returning the kiss, Luke hummed gently. 

“What you can choose is will you let me lavish every inch of you, because that is something I would love to do right now.” 

Wedge already felt a blush rise to his cheeks. “Luke… Of course. But first…” 

“Yeah?” 

Overpowering Luke through surprise, Wedge flipped him onto his back, pulling up on the man’s shirt to reveal a well toned abdomen. Running his fingers along the form of Luke’s body, Wedge bent down to kiss right above the small patch of blonde hair on his chest. “I want to get a good look at you.” 

Now it was Luke’s turn to flush a bright pink. “Hey, tonight is about you.” 

Moving over, trailing his lips over Luke’s warm skin, Wedge nipped at a pert nipple, teasing the other between his fingers. “Just keeping things mutual. I know once you start I’ll never get you to quit.” 

Knowing this to be fairly true, Luke submitted to Wedge’s ministrations with a soft hum. “You’re right, and I am enjoying this… But I’d like to have my turn before the sun rises if that can be a possibility.” 

“Impatient…” Wedge noted to himself, slipping his hands under Luke's back and dragging them all the way to his buttocks where he gave each cheek a firm squeeze. Even now, six months later, such brazenness still got a squeak out of the blonde. And Wedge could never get enough of the surprised little look Luke gave him. “You’re too cute, you know that.” 

“Now that is a mutual feeling.” Luke added with a grin, reaching up to stroke Wedge’s short hair. Leaning into the touch, Wedge realized just how much he wanted to be touched right now and sat up, pulling off his shirt and then rolling off Luke. 

“Sun’s not up yet, so you are welcome for that. Go crazy.” He joked, winking in Luke’s direction. Sitting cross legged on the bed, Luke crawled over to sit in front of him, reaching out to first hold his shoulders. 

“Wedge, it will be my pleasure to make sure every part of your body knows that it is loved, wonderful, and perfect in every way.” 

Feeling chills at his lovers words, Wedge gazed up into the bright blue pools that were Luke’s eyes. Then, Luke set to work, grazing along Wedges arms and raising his hands to kiss every finger. Tracing each rib and running his tongue along the pale, reddish scars that ran beneath his pectorals. His belly was kneaded softly, and hips properly squeezed. Gently sliding down Wedges pants, guiding the man to sit at the edge of the bed, Luke ran his lips along his inner thighs, stroking the firm outer thigh with his palms. After the calves and feet were given attention, Luke moved around behind Wedge, who smiled softly and threw his head back with gentle moans. 

Now facing the pale expanse of Wedge’s back, Luke dragged his hands from base to top, and back down again, on either side of his spine. Then, he ran his nails along the spine gently, causing Wedge to shudder. So, Luke leaned in, pressing his front against Wedge and pressing a kiss into the base of his neck. “Feeling good?” 

“Spectacular, Luke you are truly angelic.” 

“Awww.” Luke hummed into Wedge’s ear, moving to rest his chin on his shoulder. “Anywhere you want extra attention on tonight dear?” 

Without much hesitation, Wedge turned over and replied. “My back.” 

Luke knew that Wedge’s back was sensitive, and had learned just how to touch him there. “Lovely, mind laying down on your tummy?” 

Compliant, Wedge rolled over, scooting up on the bed to rest his head on the plush pillow. Then, straddling over Wedge’s narrow hips, Luke got to work, massaging and stroking and nipping and kissing all over. Resting his ass down on Wedges, he rocked a bit, and Wedge moaned a little more explicitly. 

“Up for something a little more adventurous?” He asked, sitting up on his elbows and looking back at Luke. 

Luke nodded in reply with raised eyebrows. “For sure.” 

“Get the stuff, please.” Wedge asked, lamenting for a moment at the loss of pressure as Luke moved to the side of the bed to rifle through the drawer. “I’d love to see you ride the purple one tonight, Luke.” 

“How’d you know that was the one I was going to pick.” 

Wedge shrugged, slipping out of his undergarment and palming himself to warm up. “Lucky guess.” 

Raising his hips, he spread his legs so that Luke could fasten the straps around his legs. Then, the thin and knobby purple member stood at attention above his groin, the curved base teasing him on the exterior as the member swayed with his motions. 

Luke made quick work of lubing Wedge’s dick, tugging on it with each stroke to stimulate his partner who was incredibly receptive to the touch, vocal and reaching up to grip at his hips as he settled down on the bed. Pulling Luke over him when the preparation was done, Luke lowered himself down on the fist knob of Wedge’s dick, gasping as it penetrated him. 

Bucking his hips, Luke pressed the second knob in, and Luke pulled up for just a second before coming down on the third. 

“You take it so well, so good…” Wedge murmured, rocking for additional friction to compliment Luke’s quickening pace, the knobs slipping in and out of him with delicate pops. 

Then, Luke beared down, taking the entire member to the hilt with an explicit moan, rolling his eyes back in pleasure. Wedge reached out, taking Luke’s cock in a tight grip and stroking. Thrusting on just the bottom two knobs in tune with Wedge’s stroking, Luke was quickly brought to the edge, and Wedge was nearly ready to take him over. But then, he had another idea 

Releasing Luke’s cock, Wedge grabbed the man’s hips and pushed back, forcefully pulling his shaft out in the process with a slick sound that left Luke practically begging for some form of contact. Releasing the straps, Wedge tossed the harness aside and rose to his knees. “Lay back, Luke.” He said as he pushed on the man’s shoulders, going down on top of him. 

Knowing what came next, Luke raised his head to meet Wedge in a passionate kiss, tangling tongues and biting lips. Then, lining up, Luke pressed into Wedge’s entrance, instantly enveloped in his wet heat. Reaching down with his hand, Luke teased and flicked at Wedge, bringing him closer to his own orgasm so that both could come together. He’d been trying for many nights to line them up with moderate success, but he hoped tonight would be his lucky night. 

Adjusting the speed of his thrusting to match up with the level of noise Wedge was making, which was a pretty good indicator to Luke just how close the man was, Luke edged himself for a good few minutes as he focused in on Wedge’s pleasure. “Feel so good…” he muttered, peppering a few kisses all over Wedge’s face, hardly trying to aim for the lips. 

Then, as Wedge cried out his name and tensed around him, Luke let himself go with a final thrust, burying himself deep inside Wedge as he came. 

After cleaning up, and lots more kissing and cuddling, Wedge lay with his back pressed flush with Luke, the slightly larger man spooning against him. 

“Remember the first time you took me up in the air?” Luke mused. 

Wedge chuckled. “It was our second date, how could I forget.” 

“Right, sorry. Dumb question.” 

Wedge reached behind him to stroke Luke’s hair. “No, it was a good question. I’d love to talk about that incredible night.” 

Luke nuzzled further into Wedge’s neck. “Oh, great. Because, I know I bring it up a lot, but that really was a dream come true to me. To be free, with someone I loved, just… everything I’d hoped for and more.” 

Recognizing a new piece of information, Wedge asked, “Loved? You knew already then?” 

“Hmm…” Luke considered this. “I know I love you now, so looking back I suppose I am projecting but. Honestly, I knew you were the one from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I’m not sure if you believe in love at first sight, but I’ve never before felt the way I do with you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

_One Month Later_

“Might I propose a toast?” Luke called out, rising from his seat at the crowded table, clinking his knife against his glass. 

“Propose to your boyfriend!” Nath called out, earning a chuckle from those assembled in the home. 

“Very funny, Nath.” Luke replied with an eye roll, adding after in a quieter tone. “Not now, but yes don’t you worry too much there.” 

A collective ‘oooh’ washed over Wyl and his fellow recruited pilots, everyone having come to Luke and Wedge’s to celebrate the end of the trial. Leia, seated beside Luke, nodded, the pair more than having her blessing. 

“Today could not have gone better. We came out victorious over that snake Palpatine and his goon Tarkin, no small thanks to your tireless work Leia.” A round of applause circulated through the room. “Not only did we prove him to be a liar, but also got a pretty nice sum in restitution money for, well, all the crap they put us through.” 

“Hear hear!” Wes, the most rowdy of the new pilots, nearly stacking up to Nath’s level, called out. Another cheer filled the room, and Wedge could not help but beam. 

They’d really done it, and by this time tomorrow he’d be back behind the controls of a helicopter, and hopefully have Luke at his side for his first lesson. With the money earned from the trial, they would be adding a second chopper to the fleet and keeping Wes, Tycho, and Hobbie on as full time staff. Maybe they’d even be able to rent out a larger office and hangar, one closer to the strip even. 

Sitting back down, Luke slung an arm around Wedge as they clinked glasses, then took long sips of their drinks. 

“Beautiful toast, Luke.” Wedge said, leaning into his boyfriend. 

“I think the most beautiful sight today,” Leia began, with a sly grin. “Was seeing the look on Tarkin’s face when the judge made her verdict.” 

“Cheers, I’ll drink to that!” Nath added, tapping his glass to Wyl’s. 

Leia laughed. “Indeed, and to think I was worried when our case was assigned to Justice Tua. The woman’s less corrupt than her reputation lets on, at least this time.” 

“You’d have to be an idiot to believe Palpatine’s story.” Wedge added, finishing his drink. “Thanks.” He added as Tycho moved to refill his glass. 

The party eventually devolved into something more lively than just dinner with Nath inviting some more of his buddies over, one of which being a DJ who set up a few speakers and pumped lively music into the space. 

“The acoustics in here are incredible.” The woman, Chass, had commented to Wedge as she got her equipment positioned. “This is going to be fun.” 

Looking her over, Wedge thanked her for coming as Luke and Wyl politely fought over the clipboard she had brought to make song suggestions on. She wore her hair cropped short, and her face was decorated with bright purple lines and shimmering eyeshadow. Somehow, she looked right at home among the other partygoers, most of whom wore bright clothing and were already dancing around the living space. Even Caern Adan, Nath and Wyl’s landlord, seemed to fit in with his raven, Wedge had to make a double take! Yes, a raven was indeed perched on his shoulder, currently pecking at the brimmed straw hat he wore over a mess of greying dark tangles. The man was bumping hips with a somewhat frowning woman with slicked back blonde hair who looked to wish to be left alone but her air of superiority made her appear twice as cool. 

“Enjoy the party, have another drink, loosen up.” Chass commented to Wedge before heading over towards the blonde woman. “Yrica! Glad you could make it! Where’s Kairos?” 

Watching Wyl drag Luke out to the middle of the room, meeting Nath and Wes to form a kickline to the amped up bass line of the electronic track dominating the space, Wedge smiled to himself. But, he also knew this was not his crowd. Sitting down on the couch Nath had shoved into the corner, Wedge played with the hem of his black shirt and just watched the festivities. So immersed in the chaos, he didn’t even notice someone sit beside him. 

“What’s with all this moping around, mister victory?” 

Turning, Wedge found that Nath had plopped down next to him, holding two glasses filled to the brim. Accepting one of the cups, Wedge shrugged. “Never been much of a dancer. And I do appreciate all of this, really. Just, not my speed.” 

Nath shook his head with a smirk. “Nuh-uh. Anyone can dance. Just need the proper teacher and I…” Nath knocked back his entire drink in a few sips. “Happen to be an expert in erotic bodily motions of all kind.” 

Looking back out at the crowd, he saw that Luke and Wyl had devolved into something a bit less childish than the kickline, a different sort of movement that involved the gyration of hips and lead to Chass slipping a napkin in the band of Wyl’s miniskirt as if it were a dollar bill. Tycho, Wes, and Hobbie were just as bad, Wes already having stripped off his shirt and Hobbie somehow grinding against both of them at the same time. Chass had changed the music from lighthearted pop to something more thrumming, almost sensual. 

“Mind if I just enjoy the show?” Wedge asked in a last ditch ever to stay in his perch. 

Exhaling as he stood up, Nath gave him a look that asked if he was sure he wanted that. “If you want, but trust me, the view is so much nicer up close and personal.” 

As Nath sauntered off to pull Wyl against him, swaying to the tune as his hands wandered over the smaller man, Wedge watched as Luke started to migrate towards the other pilots. 

“You better go get him.” This time, it was Leia who wandered over to Wedge. 

“Oh, I thought you left already.” He commented, watching Luke accept Hobbies outstretched hand, beckoning him into the dance. 

“Yeah, me too. But I figure, I’d just be going home to a glass of chardonnay and the drinks are free here.” Leia replied, raising her glass for emphasis. 

“Well, enjoy yourself.” Wedge commented, looking up to shoot her a warm smile. “And really, thank you again. I’m honestly not sure anyone else on this planet could have fought back everything that Tarkin had up his sleeve.” 

“It was nothing, and I feel like I need to tell you to enjoy _yourself._ The party is for you, and you’re being a couch potato. Now, go grab Luke before one of those morons does something they are going to regret.” The look Leia shot the cluster of limbs Luke was in the middle of told Wedge he’d be wise to intervene and this finally got him off the couch. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” He said, just loud enough to be heard over the music. 

“Wedge!” Luke exclaimed, his eyes going wide as he extracted himself from the group. 

“May I have this dance?” Wedge asked holding out a hand that Luke took enthusiastically. Suddenly, however, the music stopped. “Seriously…” Wedge grumbled as Nath’s voice came over the speaker. 

“This one’s for my good buddy Caern!” Wedge could hear Chass giggling over the speaker, and then a song started back up, with which Nath decided to sing along to into the microphone, changing a few select lyrics. “ _You_ fell down to earth from a thousand miles away…” He boomed. 

Coming to stand beside Luke and Wedge, Wyl facepalmed. “Seriously, again with the alien stuff…” 

Nath continued on, to which the others just had to laugh. “Three doors down so you can’t ignore it, I’ll hunt you down like a tyrannosaurus! ‘Cus _you’re_ an alien among the human beings!” 

Annoyed, but not enough to storm out, Caern crossed his arms, leaning on the side of the couch. “Real mature, pal. Remember that you pay me!” Somehow, even his raven seemed perturbed, flapping its wings and moving from one shoulder to the other. 

Trying to salvage the moment, Wedge pulled Luke around to face him again. “Well, it is still music. Maybe not good music, but music.” 

Holding their interlocked hands up, and then wrapping his free arm around Luke’s waist, the pair began to move to the rhythm, which Chass quickly took back over and smoothed into something danceable, kicking Nath out into the crowd. 

And so, slowly letting more loose with each song, Wedge danced. 

Then, they kissed, to a roaring cheer. Feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, Wedge awkwardly waved at the onlookers. Brazenly, Luke scooped Wedge up against him, spinning around before setting the man back down. “Feeling good?” 

“Amazing, Luke.” 

x-x-x

“Alright, that’s the last of it.” Chass said, loading the final extension cord onto her cart. Wedge tried to pass her some cash, but she pushed it away. “No man, this was incredible. Just promise to invite me over the next time you throw one of these.” 

“Deal!” Luke replied, helping to strap down the equipment. 

“All done?” Caern called out from outside the doorway where he stood, taking a long drag on a cigarette. The man was Chass’ ride and thus the last person left aside from Nath and Wyl who were passed out in each other’s arms on the couch. Luke had previously covered them with a blanket as Wedge set two glasses of water on the table beside them for when they woke with what would probably be end-all hangovers. 

“Yup, coming out now!” 

Following Chass out to say goodbye, the men watched her and Caern pack away the heavy speakers into his old Corolla. It was not entirely clear in the low light, but the pair could swear they saw a brown tendril slip out of Caern’s hat to swat at a fly before slipping back under the brim of his hat. 

“Did you just see?” Luke stammered softly. 

“Yeah.” Wedge affirmed. 

“Don’t tell Nath, or we’ll never hear the end of it.” Said a third voice. Surprised, the two turned to see Wyl standing behind them, peering over their shoulders at Caern and Chass drove off. 

From across the space, Nath mumbled incoherently and his arm left the blanket, reaching out for something that was missing. “Mind if we crash here the night?” Wyl asked, drinking down the glass of water set out. 

“Yeah, of course. You’re always welcome here.” Luke replied after silently checking with Wedge. 

“Thanks, no way either of us are in any state to…” Wyl interrupted himself with a yawn as he started to slide back in next to Nath. “...drive.” 

“Let’s give them some privacy.” Wedge whispered, pulling Luke along to the bedroom and closing the door behind them. 

“So, now what?” Luke asked with a wink. Then, a small device bumped into his ankle with a low hum before turning away and rolling into the hall to continue cleaning. Fartoo. Luke frowned slightly, remembering how just two weeks ago, Ben had passed. The man having no living family as far as anyone knew, Luke had arranged for a small funeral, and was still keeping his eye out for a loose Eopie, the creature having escaped from its pen. 

Wedge already began pulling his shirt over his head, stepping up to stand just in front of Luke, distracting him. “Let’s get naked and just do what feels right.” He whispered, slipping his hands under Luke’s shirt to run his nails up his spine. 

Luke pressed forward, touching his lip’s to Wedge’s and slipping his tongue between them, murmuring sweet nothings now that his lover occupied his thoughts again. Only breaking the kiss to pull his shirt up, Luke got a firm grip on Wedge as he pulled at his pants, the fabric pooling at his ankles as he lifted the smaller man into his arms. 

“You and the lifting!” Wedge chuckled into his shoulder, nipping at the sensitive skin there. 

“What? It felt right.” Luke retorted, setting Wedge down on the bed and leaning back to admire the view for a moment. Wedge truly was stunning, and seemed to be glowing in the dim light of the room. 

Wedge smirked. “You know what else would feel right?” He rose to his hands and knees, waving his ass in the air right under Luke’s nose. “You inside me.” 

Luke exhaled shakily at the sudden display, finding himself suddenly painfully aroused. Fumbling around for the lube, he quickly stroked the slick over his member before kneeling on the bed behind Wedge, wrapping his arms around the man’s torso as he lined himself up and slowly pressed in. Swaying with Luke’s delicate thrusts, Wedge pushed back against him. “I’m not made of glass, you know.” He growled, shoving his hips back to take Luke to the hilt, relishing the sudden feeling of fullness. 

“So we’re in that sort of mood, hm?” Luke replied in a low rumble, sinking down lower to bite down into Wedge’s shoulder, pressing the man’s back into his chest. Wedge could only moan, Luke setting a much more intense pace. 

“You’re so tight and wet for me, Wedge.” Luke continued in a deep tone, huffing from the effort of utterly destroying the man below him with his cock. “I’m going to come all inside you, fill you up. You want that?” 

“Y-yes! Please!” Wedge cried out, fisting the sheets in a white-knuckle grip. Luke grinned, it was not often Wedge would so willingly submit to him, and it could just be the booze talking, but he was definitely going to enjoy this. 

“And then, when I’m done with you… You’re going to suck me off.” Luke concluded with a snap of his hips. With his free hand, he cupped his balls, bringing himself closer to orgasm as Wedge squeezed around him, nearly vibrating in excitement. 

As he came, Luke slowed down but did not stop thrusting into Wedge, riding out the waves of pleasure. “Don’t move.” He whispered as he pulled out, a thin trail of come and slick dripping down Wedge’s thighs. Reaching into the drawer for something else, Luke ran two fingers in the mixture. Adding a bit of lube to Wedge’s rim, Luke gently began probing into the man’s rear, loosening the tight muscles. Wedge sighed, sinking his hips lower and biting his lower lip. Normally, he liked to keep things mutual between him and Luke, but tonight he just wanted to utterly let go, let Luke take the lead, and this truly did lead to some exciting and sensuous places. For his innocent, bright eyed looks, Luke truly did know what he was doing in the bedroom. 

Pulling both fingers out, Luke pressed the blunt tip of a toy to Wedge’s entrance. “Can you take this one for me?” He asked, soft but commanding. 

Taking a deep breath, Wedge nodded into the mattress. “Yeah, feels good.” 

“Perfect!” Luke quipped, bearing down until the plug slid into place. “Now, turn around for me love.” 

Wedge did as asked, crawling around to lay his head against Luke’s thighs, the man having sat back on his heels. “You know what to do. Whenever you are ready.” 

Stroking Wedge’s hair, Luke took a moment to just enjoy the warmth radiating off of his cheeks, imagining that wet heat on his cock instead. And then, Wedge shifted, accepting Luke’s half-hard head between soft lips. 

Luke moaned, loudly, as Wedge took more and more of him in, tracing the underside with his tongue and leaving long wet stripes along the length. He was near-instantly brought back to a full throbbing erection. “You really know what you are doing…” Luke stammered out, reaching out for anything to hold for purchase, nearly falling back off the bed. 

Suddenly, the warmth and pressure was gone as Wedge smiled up at him with red, swollen lips. Luke whimpered. “Your turn.” 

Pushing Luke back, he held him by one arm suspended from the floor, just inches from his head making contact with the stone floor. “Don’t you agree?” 

“Oh! Yes! Yes, of course!” Catching his breath, Luke nodded vigorously. Wedge grinned wider. 

“Wonderful! Come back up here, then. When you’re ready. You know what to do.” 

Staining his muscles, Luke sat back up, kissing Wedge aggressively before laying on his stomach between Wedge’s legs, which he separated with a gentle nudge. His chin butting up against the base of the plug, Luke teased Wedge’s folds. 

Holding the writing man steady, Luke honed in on the clitorous, taking it between his lips and lapping at it with the tip of his tongue. Wedge swore breathlessly, head thrown back as Luke drew out his own orgasm, moving down to paint the rest of his cunt with his tongue right when he was on the edge of it. Had he been more in control of his thoughts, he would have found this fitting punishment for how he had teased Luke. 

Then, there was a new pressure introduced, Luke’s hand migrating from Wedge’s thigh to his entrance, pressing in with his thumb while the other fingers wiggled the plug. Wedge saw stars in the corners of his vision as Luke focused back on his clit. “Ah, I’m, I’m!” 

“Come on me, Wedge. I want your slick all over me.” 

With another flick of his tongue, Wedge lost it, bucking his hips and spilling into Luke’s mouth, feeling a warm euphoria spread through his limbs. It was so intense, he thought he may black out, panting and moaning nonsense. 

“Wedge, you alright?” Luke asked softly, wiping his face with his arm as he lay down next to Wedge. 

“Yeah, ah, just… Let’s calm down now.” Wedge asked, giving Luke a reassuring thumbs up. 

“You got it. I’m going to go get some towels and clean us up, ok?” 

“Perfect.” Wedge responded. “Love you.” 

Moving from the bed towards the bathroom, Luke paused to turn back, leaning over to plant a kiss to the middle of Wedge’s stomach. “Love you too.” He eyed how Wedge’s legs kept moving slightly and a glint of black caught his eye. Of course, the plug. Coming back with the towels, Luke lay one down between Wedge’s legs. “Relax for me, please, going to pull this out.” 

“Ready.” 

Keeping a firm and steady pressure, Luke removed the plug and wiped Wedge’s nether region clean with a soft, damp towel, then wrapping the toy in the fabric and tossing it aside. Then, he patted Wedge dry with another. The other man was practically purring. “You’re doing wonderfully, darling.” Luke commented sweetly as he wiped himself off and then pulled off the sheets, collecting a replacement from the chest at the foot of the bed. Throwing it up, he hopped into bed next to wedge as the fabric settled on top of them. 

Wedge hummed contentedly, curling into Luke to rest his head on his chest. “Tonight was incredible, Luke.” 

“Yeah, it really was.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Nath is singing is Alien Boy by Oliver Tree. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Epilogue

_ Six Months Later _

“Alright, bring us down nice and smooth, and try not to bounce.” Wedge said calmly into the microphone, checking the altitude gauge.

“You got it. No bouncing.” Luke replied, lowering the helicopter down to the landing pad with a firm control of the craft. Last time he’d gone up for a lesson, he’d bounced the thing twice, so this time he was determined not to repeat the mistake. 

“Ease up on the… Oh yeah, there you go. You got this.” Wedge chuckled to himself, Luke making the correction before he even pointed it out. 

Touching down expertly, Luke grinned, exhaling with a laugh. “That good enough for you?” 

“Yeah, perfect!” Wedge exclaimed, removing his helmet. “All the simulator practice really paid off, wait.” Turning to face Luke, he found himself staring into a little black box, light gleaming off a band. 

“Am I good enough for you?” Luke asked earnestly. 

Wedge found his hands covering his mouth. “Oh my… Luke, you are perfect…” 

His eyes nearly glowing with how the sunlight glinting off of them, Luke beamed. “Then, Wedge Antilles, will you marry me?” 

“Of course!” Wedge replied without hesitation, launching himself into Luke’s arms and ripping off his helmet to give him a sure and caring kiss. 

Pulling out of the embrace, Luke offered the band, pulling it from the box. Taking in the ring as it was slid onto his finger, Wedge could not peel his eyes from the silver inlaid with small emeralds and sapphires. 

“It’s our favorite colors, thought that would be nicer than something plain.” Luke commented, and before Wedge could reply, the helicopter suddenly was filled with cheers and shouts, Nath and Wyl climbing into the co-pilot seat he had just occupied as the other pilots banged on the window. 

“I take it he said yes?” Wyl asked with a knowing look. 

“Of course I did, he’s the love of my life.” Wedge replied, feeling a blush bloom further on his cheeks from the attention. Pulling Luke close again, Wedge whispered just for him. “Much better than something plain. I love it, and I love you.” 

“Now then!” Nath announced. “We are taking you two out for the most romantic dinner to ever exist and there is nothing you can do about it!” 

Wedge moved to ask about the evening’s tour, but Wyl pinched his side before he could ask. “The others are going to take care of it.” 

Reassuringly, Tycho gave them a thumbs up. 

Leading the way, Nath escorted Luke and Wedge into the back of his car. 

“Do we really have to take this rust bucket.” Wedge groaned. 

“Rust or not, she’ll get you there. And the destination is a secret so, seeing four of us can’t pile onto a motorcycle, this is your chariot.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Luke joked, earning a sarcastic glare from Wyl. 

“Yes, we’re sure.” 

Wedge moved to fasten a seatbelt or two across his body, but found there to be none, the device long torn out from the vehicle. Luke wrapped his arm around Wedge reassuringly. “I’ve got you, babe.” 

So, accelerating a bit less intensely than usual out of respect for his passenger’s special moment, Nath took off towards their destination. As they left the town, Wedge realized there was no way in hell they were going to a restaurant way out here. 

Soon, the domed roof of their home peaked over the horizon, and Wedge shot Luke a look as if to say ‘when did you have time to set this up?’ 

Luke looked just as confused, but then sighed. Of course. Wyl had a spare key to their house, just in case. They must have come over to prepare while they had their flying lesson. 

Pulling up to the home, the four men entered the space, where the lights were dimmed aside from a cluster of candles set at the dining table. 

“Your table, Gentlemen.” Wyl gestured as Nath slipped away to the kitchen. He had thrown a black dinner jacket over his green flight suit when they were not looking. 

“But, before you sit!” Wyl interrupted, standing in front of Luke and Wedge who approached with intertwined hands and wide smiled. “Congratulations, for real.” Pulling them both into a big hug, Wyl squeezed them tight. “Get back out here Nath its a group hug for the engaged couple!” 

Not long after, another person joined the embrace, large arms nearly able to surround the whole group. 

“Now, sit down so we can get this party started, yeah?” Nath asked, pulling out of the hug first.

x-x-x

Food served, Wyl and Nath made their escape, driving away from the lovebirds who they were certain would not be getting any sleep tonight. 

In fact, Nath had a similar idea as he continued down the desert road, the only car for miles in both ways. “Remember the first night we met Luke?” 

“Yeah.” Wyl replied, changing the radio. “What about it?” 

“I think this is about where it happened.” Nath added, pulling off the road. 

Wyl quieted the tunes, giving his attention to the man beside him. “I’m game for a repeat.” Reaching across Nath’s lap, he flicked off the headlights. 

x-x-x

“Who knew those two could cook!” Luke mused, stomach full and heart set to burst. 

“They can’t.” Wedge joked, tossing his plate in the sink. “The bin is full of take out containers.” 

Luke burst out laughing. “Oh, well it was damn good take out!” 

“And a very nice surprise too.” Wedge added, rejoining Luke in the dining room, who then pulled him over to the couch, where two glasses of wine awaited them. Passing Wedge a glass, Luke held his up. 

“Cheers to the best day of my life.” 

Wedge clinked his glass against Luke’s. “Best day of our lives. But I do think that every day to follow is going to give it a run for its money.” 

Their spirits high, the men curled up together, laying a blanket across their laps as they just reveled in the glow of it all. 

“We’re really getting married, huh.” Wedge said softly, running his thumb across the ring. Luke raised his hand to his mouth to kiss it gently. 

“Yeah, we are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little finale to this, I hope you all have liked it!


End file.
